


Mine Forever

by fat_fish_in_space



Series: Emperor Hux/Luke Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Consort Luke, Emperor Hux, Flogging, Jealousy, M/M, Mad Hux, Madness, Marking, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Time Travel, Whipping, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker knew he should have listened to his instincts and just stay at the Rebellion's base.</p><p>Now he will never get back home.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story will not be rewritten. It already has a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/gifts).



> Yes, this is Time Travel AU.
> 
> Yes, I am a shipping trash and I love Hux/Luke.
> 
> Yes, Hux is a total bastard.
> 
> No, I have no regrets.
> 
> This is actually a companion fic inspired by a short vid I made for LuciaWilt and myself:
> 
> http://fat-fish-in-space.tumblr.com/post/140753279713/i-was-unsure-if-i-should-post-it-as-only-one

Luke Skywalker didn’t have a good feeling about this whole mission from the very beginning. He told Han and Leia about his apprehension, but they both waved it off. Well, more like Han told him to stop being a kid and Leia patted him on the shoulder saying it would be alright.

They didn’t understand. No one in the Rebellion’s base did. Luke could feel it in the Force, this strange disturbance. He knew he should have listened to his instincts. He should have stayed in the base and leave the next day.

But he didn’t.

And now he was fighting for his life, the strange vortex like thing that has been trying to suck his ship in. He fought with everything he got, his X-Wing slowly falling apart under the pressure the strange rip in space was creating.

Luke knew he had no chance, even with his Force powers.

The last thing he remembered was thinking about Han and Leia, smiling at him.

Then blackness.

 

***

 

“Please… S-stop…” Came the soft whimper.

The other man merely thrust harder, causing the younger of the two to cry out in pain.

 

 ***

 

Supreme Leader Snoke jerked violently from his meditation.

Kylo Ren looked at his Master with evident surprise on his face. Snoke was always calm and collected. To see the Sith Lord make such sudden movements, especially during meditation, was something that just did not happen.

“Master?” He asked, unsure.

Snoke looked over at his apprentice with wide eyes, a confused gleam visible in them.

“Skywalker… Luke Skywalker’s presence just appeared in the Force.” He whispered, obvious excitement overtaking the surprise.

Kylo stood from his work on improving his lightsaber. He approached his Master, a nervous energy coursing through him. Luke… Luke was back.

“Calm yourself, apprentice. This presence, while it does clearly belong to Skywalker, feels… vastly different.” Came the next words from Snoke.

Kylo frowned. How was that… Luke could not have changed so much for his Force presence to alter. Was it even possible to begin with?

“Different, Master?” He questioned.

Snoke looked at him in contemplation. Kylo could see the wheels in his head turning.

“Yes… As if it were… more energized, less controlled, younger… Maybe…” He trailed off, muttering, not paying any mind to the young man at his side.

Kylo stood silently, waiting for Snoke to continue. While he was interested in what his Master has discovered, the thought that Luke was somewhere around, just waiting to be found… He couldn’t really focus.

“Of course! I knew I have felt something like this before!” Came the sudden shout of triumph.

Kylo jerked from his thoughts, surprised by the outburst.

“Time travel! It’s the only possible explanation. He must have gotten sucked in by one of those rips in space and time that sometimes appear. I once met a man who had the same happen to him, his presence had the same strange feeling about it as this Skywalker's does.” Continued Snoke.

Kylo felt his eyes widen. A younger Luke… How young were they talking? A child? A teenager? A young man, an untrained Jedi, fighting against the Empire? He wanted, no, needed to know.

“Calm yourself my apprentice, your thoughts and feelings are so strong, they are distracting. I thought we have already worked on your control and barriers.” Reprimanded his Master.

Kylo would have blushed in embarrassment if he were younger, but he simply closed his face off and restrained the chaos inside himself to the best of his abilities. His Master’s teachings would not go to waste.

“Forgive me, Master. What are your plans for this situation?”

Snoke stroked his chin in thought, looking through the window in the chamber.

“Hmmm… You will retrieve Luke Skywalker, I can feel that he is close by. Then I want you to go straight to General Hux and tell him to watch over our… guest.” He answered.

Kylo could not help himself. His emotions raged.

“Master! Let me look after him! I promise, you will not…” He started in a heated voice, but Snoke interrupted him.

“No. You will not. And there are various reasons why the General is a better choice. I’m certain the Skywalker of our times has already felt his younger self. He might want to seek him out and if you were to face him now, you would lose. You are not ready yet. Also, your own… desires, concerning Luke Skywalker, could hinder your mission.”

Kylo spluttered, looking to the side in anger.

“I have no idea what you speak of, Master…” He muttered.

Snoke snorted, his eyes dancing with amusement from what Kylo could see when he glanced at the other man.

“My dear apprentice… I have seen your heart and I know what you feel for your former Master. Your desire for him is very far from what family members should feel for each other. Which is also why you cannot look after his younger self. If you think our time's Skywalker is such a temptation, I shudder to think what you would do if exposed to his younger self for too long. No, General Hux is the best choice we have. He will do as ordered and since he is not Force sensitive, he will not be drawn so easily by Skywalker, who, if I am correct, is too untrained still to be able to sway the man.”

Kylo still felt anger course through him, but he understood his Master’s reasoning. He needed to prove himself if he wanted Snoke to trust him with such an important mission. But why did it have to be Hux, one of the people he hated the most?

“Come, my apprentice. I will give you the coordinates and you shall retrieve Skywalker immediately. We shouldn’t waste any time.” Said Snoke standing up.

Kylo only nodded in agreement and they both left the meditation chambers.

 

***

 

The older man’s thrusts grew in intensity. He was panting harshly in the other’s ear, groaning loudly. The man below him only sobbed from the pain that was starting to mix with forced pleasure. His hands gripped tightly at the body above him, trying to find support.

“P-please…” He pleaded.

“No.” Came the sharp response.

 

***

 

Waking up felt terrible. Luke ached all over. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting them to the bright light of the room he was in. He tried to remember what happened.

With his head spinning, he sat up on the bed. Wait… Bed? He didn’t remember being in bed before his blackout… No, he was on… a mission?

With the spinning in his head coming to a slow and his thoughts becoming clearer, Luke finally recalled what took place. He was sucked into that strange vortex, his X-Wing falling apart around him. He must have been knocked out, because he did not remember what happened after.

“You are finally awake.” Came a modulate voice to his right.

Luke almost jumped in fright. He turned to look at the other occupant of the room he was in, sitting on a chair next to his bed. His eyes widened. The man, he looked similar to…

“Vader.” He breathed out loud in fear.

The man stood from the chair fast. He towered over Luke, clad in black from head to toe, cutting an imposing figure. Luke moved hastily into the corner against the wall his bed was next to, watching what the other would do in apprehension. The young Jedi could hear the other breathing hard through his dark mask that reminded Luke so much of the Sith Lord.

“I am not Lord Darth Vader. I’m Lord Kylo Ren. You may address me as Lord Ren, Luke Skywalker.” Said the man.

Luke looked with suspicion at the other, his fear momentarily forgotten.

“How do you know my name? Are you working for the Emperor?” He questioned.

The dark man only chuckled darkly.

“No, I do not work for the Emperor.”

Lord Ren moved closer to Luke who tried to put as much distance as he could between the two. But the taller man managed to trap him on the bed, his hand catching Luke’s chin to force him to stare into the hollow eyes of the mask.

“Luke… You will find that things have… changed drastically for you.” Came the muttered words, as Ren’s finger passed slowly over Luke’s lower bottom lip.

Luke Skywalker was not prepared for what he heard next.

“You are in the future.”

 

 ***

 

“Did you truly think I would let you go? Did you think you could just escape from me?!” Questioned the older man angrily.

The younger one cried out at a particularly vicious thrust.

“I…” He tried to answer.

“YOU ARE MINE!”

 

***

 

General Hux was not happy. He just received a message telling him that Lord Ren was coming abroad the _Finalizer_. He felt his annoyance levels growing just thinking about the other man. A whiny brat who threw temper tantrums all the time was all Lord Ren really was. And he destroyed expensive equipment on regular basis, which hindered the First Order’s mission.

“Sir, Lord Ren has boarded. He says he wishes to meet with you immediately in the briefing room.” Came Lieutenant Mitaka’s voice to his right.

Hux’s face took on an ugly scowl.

“Tell him I will be there shortly.” He snapped and left the control room to meet with the bane of his existence.

 

***

 

The young man covered in fear at the anger he heard in the other’s voice. He knew, he knew that what he did was foolish, but he could no longer stand it. He needed to escape the other’s possessive clutches.

 

 ***

 

“General.” Came the modulated voice once he entered the briefing room.

Hux only looked at the other coldly in greeting.

“Lord Ren, what is so important that you need to drag me away from my job all the way here?” he asked.

Kylo Ren’s hand tightened in clear anger at his disrespect.

“I have a very important mission for you from Lord Snoke himself.” He answered instead.

Hux straightened immediately, his attention focused on the man before him.

“The Supreme Leader? What is it?” He asked in a fervent tone.

It has been a very long time since their Leader has contacted him, focused on Ren’s training. Maybe they would finally be able to test out their weapon?

“There is a very important person that you have been chosen to watch over. Now, this person is not just anyone. His existence and who he truly is must be kept secret.”

Hux almost sighed in annoyance. A babysitting mission? Why would the Supreme Leader… Maybe it was really someone crucial to their plans that Hux himself had to watch them? After all, their Leader would not keep it all so secretive if the situation wasn’t serious.

“Who is it that I’m supposed to watch?” He asked.

Kylo Ren kept silent for a moment. It was as if he was reluctant to actually tell him.

“It’s… Luke Skywalker.” He muttered.

General Hux felt his eyes widen in shock.

“You have finally captured him?!”

Lord Ren shook his head.

“Not exactly… And this is the reason why this must be kept secret. The Luke Skywalker you will meet is actually not from our time. He was sucked by a space rift from the past. He is still untrained, but already quiet powerful. We cannot have the Skywalker of our time making contact with him, which is why you are being given this task.” Came the answer.

Hux could not believe what he was hearing. This sounded too bizarre to be true.

“How do you know it’s him or how he even got here?” He questioned.

“Are you questioning my Master, General?” Asked Ren.

Hux flinched a little.

“I would not dare.”

“Good.”

Kylo Ren walked next to the other. His masked visage moved closer to Hux’s face.

“Remember General, Luke Skywalker is extremely important. He is to be kept safe and guarded at all times.” He said quietly, but with some strange emotion clouding his voice.

Hux snorted. He did not need Kylo Ren to tell him that.

“Of course Lord Ren. I will remember.” He shot back with annoyance.

Ren straightened up. He looked at the General for a few more seconds and then turned to leave the room. Just as he was going through the door, he stopped. Without turning around to face Hux, he said:

“And General?”

“Yes?”

A pause came that seemed to stretch on forever.

“Do not dare to touch him.”

 

 ***

 

The older of the two suddenly kissed the other on the lips harshly. His tongue forced its entry into the unwilling mouth, drinking in the pained sounds the one below him was making.

 

***

 

Hux was waiting in the control room. Luke Skywalker was supposed to be brought to him soon. He did not understand all the secrecy. If it was truly young Skywalker himself, no one would even recognize him. Also, Luke Skywalker was known to be an old man at this point. Not a single person will think that a young man that appeared out of nowhere is the legend himself.

“Sir, we have brought the prisoner.”

Hux looked up from his musings when the Stormtrooper’s voice reached his ears. He turned to look at the one he was supposed to keep watch over.

And he was lost.

 

***

 

He could not help it. The other was hitting his prostate, stimulating it. Against his will, the younger man felt waves of pleasure sweep through him, every time the man above hit the spot. His pained cries turned into moans.

 

***

 

Luke looked at the tall man before him, clearly older than him; maybe in his 30s. He was pale, with red hair combed perfectly and intense, green eyes. The other man’s face was a cold mask, giving nothing away to what he was feeling.

This must be the General that was to watch him.

The man seemed to be devouring him with his eyes, their intensity growing with every second. Luke felt uncomfortable. The man, General Hux, as one of the Stormtroopers addressed him, did not say anything to Luke himself yet. But he kept glancing at him during his talk with the troopers.

Luke thought that maybe he should try to find something out about the other, while he was distracted. He would be stuck with him after all. Maybe find a weakness to help him escape.

As Obi-Wan has managed to teach him during their last days together, he calmed down and focused on the older man. He accessed the Force and entered the surface thoughts of General Hux.

An array of images assaulted him. Bodies twisting in pleasure and pain. Two men, one dominating the other. The clearly older one thrusting into the younger of the duo, who cried out in pain. Hands tied together and eyes blindfolded. Streaks of blood running down the younger’s body from fresh, open wounds. A metallic collar on a pale neck. Feelings of desire, lust, and possessiveness. A face, twisted in dark pleasure, green eyes filled with want. Hands gripping blond hair tightly. Blue eyes, full of tears, red lips parted in a breathless cry. Two faces, one of General Hux himself. The other… of Luke Skywalker.

Luke jerked away from the connection, shock coursing through him. He was panting harshly, terrified at what he saw. He glanced at Hux who was now standing in front of him, looking down at his prisoner. Luke blushed and averted his gaze.

 

 ***

 

“How sweetly you moan when you let go…” Taunted the older man.

The younger whimpered, trying to silence the sounds he was unwillingly making.

“No. I want to hear you.”

 

***

 

Hux now understood Ren’s parting words. The other man must have known how tempting and addicting Luke Skywalker could be. It has been two months already and he could not get enough of the time traveler.

At first he tried to keep his composure, satisfied with his fantasies about the blond. But suddenly that wasn’t enough. Being with Luke constantly, looking at the perfection he was, but being unable to touch… One thing led to another and his repressed desires took over. He took Luke a week after he has been given into his care. Hux remembered the first time he thrust into that welcoming heat. Luke was so tight, his body small and soft. He fit with Hux perfectly, as if he were made for the General. He must have been. While Hux was reluctant to believe in such things as Fate, he was certain of two things: he was meant to rule the Galaxy and Luke was meant to be his.

Luke was crying the first time he took him.

But Hux could not get enough of the younger man. The taste of his mouth, the texture of his skin. The way his breath would hitch every time Hux entered him. His moans of mixed pain and pleasure that he tried to contain so hard. The way he smelled of wind and power. How his blue eyes would sparkle with tears.

And he was at Hux’s mercy.

 

 ***

 

“Who do you belong to?” Asked the older man.

The younger one didn’t answer. He whimpered more as the other suddenly increased his thrusts, setting a brutal pace.

“Tell me whose you are!”

“Yours! Only Yours!”

 

***

 

Luke was hiding. He used the opportunity that Hux has been asleep longer than usually and escaped into the bathroom, locking the doors behind him. He could breathe a little easier now.

Luke chocked on a sob. He looked at himself in the body length mirror in the bathroom and winced. His body was covered in marks made by the older man. He remembered Hux telling him that they were proof. Proof that Luke belonged to the General, that he has been marked for everyone to see. Hux loved to remind him who Luke belonged to.

He winced, gently touching the wound on his shoulder. Hux has bitten him there last night, deep enough for the skin to break and blood to come out. It dried on Luke’s skin, covering the area, but the teeth marks were still clearly there. As was the dried come on his tights and stomach.

Luke ran to the toilet and threw up.

This has been going on almost since the beginning of his stay on the _Finalizer_. After Hux raped him for the first time the man became insatiable. He would take Luke wherever and whenever he felt like it. And that was often. While the General usually preferred to do it in their rooms, so no one could look at Luke when he was taking him, he sometimes would rape him in the middle of wherever they were. Yanking Luke to him harshly, kissing him possessively, and fucking him against the ship’s corridor walls where anyone could walk in on them. Which has happened a few times already. But Hux only told him that this way everyone would know that Luke is off limits.

He cried, remembering the last time this happened. It was when he realized that there was not a single spark of Light left in the other. He was simply evil.

 

 ***

 

“I will show you… You will learn your place, once and for all!”

 

***

 

_Luke was observing Hux as the other gave out orders on the bridge of the Finalizer. They were heading towards the First Order’s main base, the Starkiller._

_He was content to just sit there quietly and not be paid attention to. As long as Hux was busy with his work, he would not touch Luke. And the young man needed a break. Hux has taken him rather brutally the night before; he was still sore. And even if his body was getting used to the daily assaults, mentally, he was far from okay. Luke knew he was slowly breaking. He no longer lashed out at the other man, doing everything in his power to keep Hux content. Because, when the General was happy, he would even be gentle towards him, affectionate. He would tell Luke of his plans or simply talk about his own interests. But when Hux got angry, because something didn’t go his way…_

_Luke shuddered. The wounds left by the rope around his wrists were still healing._

_“General, a cargo vessel is passing us, we think it’s some smugglers. How do you want us to proceed?” Came Lieutenant Mitaka’s leveled voice._

_Luke was torn away from painful memories. He looked at Hux, who himself was gazing through one of the big windows of the ship._

_“Eliminate.” Came the short response._

_Luke felt his blood run cold. Eliminate…? But the ship wasn’t even doing anything, just passing! It wasn’t a threat to them, especially to a huge warship like the Finalizer!_

_“Yes sir, ready to fire on your order General.” Came Mitaka’s voice again._

_Luke could not believe this. Surely he wouldn’t do it?_

_“Fire!”_

_“No!” Shouted Luke._

_It was over before it started. One minute Luke could see the ship passing them, the next a huge explosion filled his vision, its brightness making him see black spots. Yet, Hux just stood there; unmoving. His eyes were empty of emotions such as regret or mercy. Instead, they held boredom and annoyance. Luke shuddered, terrified. This man had no heart. He was evil, simply evil. No other word could describe someone who just took lives as if they were nothing. For Luke taking a life always felt terrible. He could sense death through the Force and it was the ugliest feeling in the world._

_He looked at Hux, praying the other didn’t hear his shout. The General has turned to look at him. Luke quickly averted his gaze, but it was too late. The older man was already walking towards him._

_He reached him fast, his hand grasping Luke’s arm in a painful grip. The younger man grit his teeth at the gesture, as Hux silently dragged him off the bridge. He pulled him to one of the ship’s empty corridors and slammed him against the wall, trapping him between his arms. The General’s face was close to his, their breaths mingling together._

_“It seems you still did not learn your lesson. I thought I told you that you are not allowed to speak unless permitted to?” He asked in a low voice._

_Hux buried his face in Luke’s neck, inhaling deeply. The young man shuddered in fright._

_“I-I’m sorry. Please, forgive me. This will not happen again.” He pleaded, tears already appearing in his eyes._

_Hux chuckled against his neck, his lips touching the skin there, warm breath caressing Luke’s neck, causing him to shiver. One of his hands moved to his own belt, undoing it with fast, precise movements. He took out his already erect cock, letting it hang in the open air. Tears were now running down Luke’s face. He knew what was going to happen._

_“Please…” He begged._

_Hux moved his face in front of Luke again. His free hand wiped the tears away. He was smiling at Luke gently, but his eyes were cold._

_“I think it’s a little too late for that, don’t you think, pet?”_

_Luke shook his head in denial. Hux only smiled wider, his eyes narrowing._

_“Get on your knees pet.” He said in a breathy tone._

_Luke, reluctantly, did as told. He looked up at Hux, trying to ignore the erect length in front of him._

_“You know what to do, Luke.”_

_He didn’t need to be told twice._

 

***

 

The man above slowed down his thrusts, now being agonizingly slow. The younger one didn’t know what he hated more: the brutal but fast pace, or this. It was clear the older one wanted to drag out his torture.

The young man felt delicate kisses being laid all over his neck.

“I have promised you everything, haven’t I? You could have lived like a king, wanting for nothing…”

Suddenly, the other bit into the younger’s shoulder, breaking the skin. The man below yowled in pain. The older one let go of the abused area, blood smeared on his lips. His eyes were cold.

“But no, you chose the life of a possession…”

He paused.

“So this is how you will be treated.”

 

***

 

They have finally reached the Starkiller Base. Luke was horrified. It looked like the Death Star, only it was so much bigger and more terrifying.

What was scarier, however, was how Hux was acting. He has been… giddy since they have reached their destination. The General actually took the time to show Luke around the monstrosity, pointing out how powerful and destructive the weapon they had was. How no one would stand in the First Order’s way. His eyes, usually so cold, were sparkling madly with obsession and hunger.

It was the same way he looked at Luke.

But this was nothing compared to when Luke became a witness to just how powerful Starkiller truly was. He observed as Hux gave a speech, Luke standing behind him with the rest of the Officers. The sheer amount of the troops listening blindly to the man… It was horrifying, that the General held sway over them. And his words… Luke thought that Darth Vader was bad. Or Grand Moff Tarkin. But no, this man here before him was the thing Luke was scared off the most in the whole Galaxy. Because Hux became emotional when talking about people submitting to the First Order, about death of their enemies. Because he had actual tears in his eyes when the read beam of power destroyed a whole star system, killing millions of people. Luke felt all their deaths in the Force and he almost fell over from the sheer force of the experience, if it wasn’t for Lieutenant Mitaka catching him.

This is when Hux noticed his predicament and quickly went over to Luke, taking him forcefully from the shorter man’s arms. He led him to their rooms with unusual haste, closing the door behind them.

“Wasn’t it glorious?!” He questioned with excitement clear in his voice.

He was looking Luke in the eyes, holding his face in both hands.

“You… You destroyed a whole star system…” Luke answered, still in shock.

“Yes! Do you see now how powerful I am?! Imagine, with this power, we can do anything! I can become Emperor, and with you by my side, we will rule the Galaxy!”

Luke blanched at what the General was saying. Rule the Galaxy…?

“Wait… What? Emperor?” He questioned, confused.

He was still processing what he felt in the Force, what he has seen. And Hux was actually thinking that he was impressed?

The older man took him by the hand and quickly walked them both to the bed, throwing Luke on it. He climbed on top of the other, his hat falling off his head, messing up the perfect hair, his eyes wild.

“Yes! It is my destiny to rule the Galaxy, to become the next Emperor. And I know that it was Fate that you were brought here, to your rightful place…” He answered, looking down at the other fervently.

Luke felt his mouth close and open, no words coming out.

Hux was delusional.

“My place…?”

“Yes, your place as my Consort, of course.” He answered with finality.

Hux got off the bed, still looking down at Luke. He was undressing fast, his movements unusually spastic. Luke noticed that he was shivering all over in his excitement. Not asking, Luke started to undress too, knowing better than to test the man when he was in such a strange mood. He has learned by now to know when to do certain things.

“Imagine, they will all bow down to us. No one will be able to touch you besides me. You will be fully mine, wanting for nothing.”

Hux paused, looking in appreciation at the already naked Luke.

“You would look good in nothing but gold…” He mused out loud.

Luke looked to the side, a frown appearing on his face. He needed to escape soon if he were ever to leave the clutches of General Hux and get back home.

He felt the bed dip under Hux’s weight as he again hovered over Luke. A hand caught his chin, turning his head to look at the man above him. Hux was caressing his cheek now, possessively, that mad gleam still present in his eyes.

“My beautiful future Consort…” He murmured, lowering his face to Luke’s.

“All mine.” Was the last thing whispered that day, before their lips met in a kiss.

 

 ***

 

The younger man knew he must be leaving deep marks with his nails on the other’s skin, from how tight he was gripping the man above him, but his partner didn’t seem to care. He just kept thrusting harder into the unwilling body under him.

He hoped the older man was close. He wanted this to finally end.

He should have never tried to leave.

 

***

 

Luke could no longer stand it. Hux’s assaults on him, the deaths, the Starkiller, being away from his friends and actual time… It was taking its toll on Luke, both mentally and physically. He wasn’t eating as much as he should and he lost a lot of weight. Of course Hux noticed right away and has been forcing him to gain it back.

Luke knew that if he did not escape soon, he would be swallowed whole by the General. He was already acting more like a pet than a human being, wanting to keep the other happy; just so he wouldn’t hurt him. Telling Hux how he belonged only to him. How he would make a great Emperor.

It made Luke want to hurl.

Finally, an opportunity presented itself. Thanks to Luke’s good behavior, Hux started to trust him more to be left by himself. One day, he finally told Luke that he had the whole day to himself, as Hux needed to look over some important repairs being done to their weapon.

Luke didn’t wait long after Hux left. He has been planning this for weeks. Quickly, he dressed up warmly for the outside in the clothes he stole from Hux’s own wardrobe. He gathered the bag of food and supplies he has prepared and hidden in advance and left their room. Carefully, Luke navigated the base to get to the hangar where the Tauntauns were kept, avoiding the patrolling Stormtroopers. He stole the one he has been befriending for the last weeks and rode off into the snowy landscapes surrounding the base.

He shouted with joy at the fresh, cold air, and his reclaimed freedom. Although, Luke didn’t think one thing through. How was he going to get off the planet? Maybe he could simply wait out for Hux to think he has died in the snow and then sneak back in, steal a ship, and fly away? He had enough food and supplies to be able to last out here for some time. Yes, it was a good plan.

 

***

 

He could feel the other slowly approaching his peak. The older man’s movements were becoming more irregular, his breathing hard. The younger male was also close, even if he wanted to deny any pleasure the other brought him.

 

***

 

Hux never felt such panic in his life. Luke was gone. His Luke, gone, vanished.

Gone.

His brain could not comprehend it. Luke was always there. He has been so well behaved lately too…

Too well. He should have seen this coming.

Hux felt anger course through him. When he got his hands on the younger man…

He would regret ever disobeying.

Hux almost ran into the control room, shouting at one of the Officers.

“Take some Snowtroppers with you and go find Luke. He is missing and I believe he has escaped outside.” He ordered.

The Officer looked at Hux reluctantly.

“Sir, are you sure he isn’t simply hiding somewhere on the base?”

Hux saw red. How dare this low life question him?! He knew Luke like no one else. He knew the young man would not risk getting found if he ever escaped. No, he would go as far as he could, and that was outside.

“Officer, if you know what’s good for you, you will shut up this instant and do as you are told! NOW GO!” He shouted.

The room was silent as the Officer in question paled and only nodded in understanding, leaving the room fast.

Hux looked out at the snowy landscape with various emotions coursing through him.

Damn Luke.

Damn him.

 

 ***

 

“You…”

A thrust.

“…are…”

Another, harder this time.

“MINE!”

 

***

 

Luke woke up slowly, feeling pain and the cold. The last thing he remembered was the sudden appearance of the Wampa. Then darkness. He must have been attacked by the creature.

He looked in front of himself. Why was everything upside down…?

Oh, we was tied to the ceiling of an ice cave, dangling like a piece of meat. If the noises of breaking bones and munching were what he thought they were, he might as well be that.

It was obvious, his Skywalker luck struck again and now he was going to die, eaten by a Wampa, never again to even go back to his own time… See Han and Leia last time…

Luke looked around himself. Then he noticed something glinting in the snow. Was that… It couldn’t be! But clearly, what he saw was the handle of a lightsaber. He couldn’t believe this! He could be saved!

Luke reached out his hand towards the weapon, but he was too far from it. He tapped into his Force powers, trying to call the lightsaber to him. In his concentration, he almost didn’t notice the Wampa coming his way.

Luke panicked. He begged the weapon to come to him.

Just as the Wampa was about to kill him with its sharp claws, the lightsaber jumped into his outstretched hand. Luke cut his bindings off, and in a fast move stood up, turned around, and cut off the clawed paw coming towards him. The Wampa wailed in anger and pain, but Luke didn’t waste any time, running from the cave for his life, dropping the weapon in his haste.

Only after running for some time did he notice the snow storm that has started to pick up in intensity. He also saw the blood leaking from his side. He did not remember getting the wound. The adrenaline rush of the escape vanished, leaving him with nothing but pain. Luke felt dizzy from the blood loss. He fell down into the snow, his world spinning.

Before Luke blacked out, he saw someone running towards him.

The last thing he thought was that Obi-Wan would not be impressed with him.

 

***

 

They were both almost there, only a few more thrusts needed.

The older man growled.

“You will never leave me! NEVER!”

 

***

 

Hux looked at Luke in the bacta tank. He was furious with the younger man. This would not have happened if he simply obeyed Hux.

Why did he even leave? Hux would have given him anything he wanted. Yet, the younger man resisted him again and again.

The General was not stupid., though He knew Luke held no affection towards him. Still, he didn’t expect him to pull something like that. The younger man was lucky his men found him when they did. If he stayed in the blizzard any longer in the state he was in, he would have surely died.

Hux growled in anger.

Luke was not allowed to die. He belonged to Hux and hell would freeze over before he would let the other leave him like that.

He gazed back at the bacta tank, noticing how wounds healed on the perfect skin.

He couldn’t wait to mar it again with his own marks.

He was the only one allowed to hurt Luke Skywalker.

 

 ***

 

Their orgasms came with intensity that scared the younger man. He felt nothing but raw pleasure, seeing only white. He heard the older man growl out his name, spilling into him.

Marking him from the inside.

 

***

 

Luke looked up at Hux with defiance in his eyes. The taste of freedom he had has brought back his fighting spirit. He would not bow down to the other man so easily.

They were standing in their shared rooms silently, holding eye contact since the Stormtroopers left him with Hux. Luke was all healed now and he felt full of energy.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself before your punishment?” Asked the General calmly, but with a dark undertone.

Luke scowled at the other. He had enough.

“Fuck you.” He said, challenge in his eyes.

Hux’s own face turned murderous. Luke felt a trickle of fear. Maybe he went too far.

“You dare?!” Hissed Hux venomously.

Well, since he was already in too deep, might as well just go all the way.

“I dare! Fuck you! I did what any other person would do in my place! You think I enjoy your touch?! That I would ever want to be your Consort?!” He shouted at the other.

Hux’s eyes widened in surprise at his outburst, but he quickly composed himself. A dark shadow passed over his face. His green eyes became cold with his fury. He slowly took off his gloves and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, looking at Luke with that intensity only reserved for the other man.

“I believe you need to be re-taught your place…” He trailed off.

Luke knew he has fucked up royally.

Damn his big mouth.

 

***

 

They were both panting harshly, the haze caused by their completion still coursing through their bodies.

Hux looked down at him, sweat glistening all over the man. His hand threaded through Luke’s own sweat soaked hair. He gripped it harshly, tilting the head back, forcing Luke to expose his neck. The younger man hissed in pain. Hux lowered his head and started to bite and kiss at the visible flesh. He was making sure that the marks he left previously were red again.

“I hope you have learned your lesson?” He asked in a breathy voice, moving his face close to Luke’s ear.

The time traveler nodded as much as the position allowed, tears coming from his eyes. He felt hopeless, broken. Hux has taken everything from him. There was no escape anymore. He has been consumed.

“Well?” The other prompted.

Luke winced. He hoped he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“I-I’m… yours.” He stuttered.

He could feel the General smirk against his skin.

“Good. Now, turn around.” He said, letting go off Luke’s hair.

The younger one looked up in fear at the other.

“Why…?”

Hux only smiled darkly, his eyes full of desire and possessiveness. They trailed all over Luke’s body, making the other man feel dirty. He dislodged from Luke and got off the bed to retrieve something from his desk.

Luke was observing him, tensing with every step the man took.

That’s when he saw it.

The flogger.

Hux turned back towards him, the dark object a stark contrast against his pale, naked skin.

“Didn’t I tell you to turn around? On your stomach. Now.” He said, caressing the flogger with one hand.

Luke whimpered in fear.

“Please…” He begged.

He was no longer above that. Not after the brutal rape the man put him through.

Hux’s expression turned cold.

“You will obey me! On your stomach! NOW!” He shouted angrily.

Luke did as told, sobbing. He didn’t look at the other man, hiding his face in his arms. Luke flinched when he felt the leather of the flogger trail over his exposed body.

“Count to twenty. Out loud.” Came the order.

The first one hurt like hell and Luke could only shout in pain.

 

***

 

Kylo Ren came to Starkiller as fast as he could. The rumors that General Hux has crowned himself Emperor and was slowly taking over the Galaxy have reached Master Snoke and he sent Ren to find out what was going on.

Kylo thought it was all one big joke. Hux was too loyal to the Supreme Leader to just take over the whole First Order. He was power hungry, sure, but he never went out of line.

Kylo Ren was not prepared for what he discovered.

When he landed on the base, he was immediately apprehended and bound, his lightsaber taken away from him. He tried to use the Force to get out of his binds, but the sheer number of the Stormtroopers prevented any kind of escape.

He was led to a huge room, where some of the personnel he recognized was working, Mitaka being one of them. He also saw Captain Phasma, standing guard at a bottom of a small staircase.

Kylo looked up at what, or rather who, she was guarding.

His eyes widened under his mask. Hux was sitting on a chair, reminiscent of a throne. He wore a fancier version of his old, black uniform, with a long cape behind him, gold and red threaded through every part of his clothing. On his head sat a golden circlet with a big ruby in the middle. He was smirking at Kylo, spread comfortably in the chair.

“Well, well… The brat returns.” He taunted.

Kylo scowled.

“What is the meaning of this Hux?” He asked, indicating his bound hands and the man himself.

Hux’s smile only widened.

“It’s Your Highness to you. And I believe it’s obvious? Or are you as dimwitted as I always thought you were?” He answered in a giddy tone.

Kylo fumed in anger. How dare he!

“When Master Snoke finds out about this…!” He started.

“Snoke is no longer in charge. He gave up his right as the leader of the First Order when he abandoned us to play Master and apprentice with you. You have him to thank for this.” Interrupted Hux.

Suddenly, an Officer walked up next to Kylo. He bowed respectfully, before speaking.

“Your Highness, your Lord Consort is here.”

Hux straightened up in his throne. His eyes had a strange gleam in them. Kylo wondered who the poor soul was that got stuck with the other man.

“Bring him in!” He ordered, excitement evident in his voice.

There was some shuffling and the sound of the doors to the throne room opening.

And that’s when Kylo felt it. The presence.

He whipped his head around fast and almost fell over in shock.

Young Luke Skywalker was standing before him. He wore black clothing that reminded him of belly dancers, the folds billowing slightly as he walked. Luke was covered in gold jewelry from head to toe. On his head was a circlet similar to Hux’s, but with a sapphire in the middle instead of a ruby. His feet were bare. But what stood out the most was the golden, metallic collar on his neck. It was simple, nothing but a golden circle. Yet, Kylo felt that out of the things Luke was wearing, this little piece was the most important.

“Luke.” He heard Hux say warmly behind him.

Kylo saw Luke freeze. A shudder passed through the younger man. Kylo could feel fear emanating from the time traveler in waves.

“Your Highness…” He answered softly.

“Come to me, pet.” Said Hux.

Kylo watched as Luke glided towards the other, his eyes never leaving Luke as he climbed the steps leading to the throne. When the younger man reached Hux, the other quickly grabbed him with one hand around the waist, bringing their bodies close together.

Kylo Ren felt jealousy and anger. How dare Hux touch Luke like that?! He had no right! If anyone should be this close to Luke, it was him!

“Have you missed me, my dear?” Asked Hux, his attention completely focused on Luke.

The younger man looked down, putting his hand on the older man’s chest.

“I have, Your Highness…” He murmured.

With his free hand, Hux forced Luke to look up at him.

“I have missed you too… Very much so…”

Then he kissed him.

Kylo felt something breaking in him when he saw how easily Luke submitted to the other. The younger man opened his mouth willingly when Hux’s tongue demanded it, the kiss turning filthy and hungry in a matter of seconds. Kylo felt disgusted and uncomfortable at the display. He glanced around to see what the others thought about their Emperor’s behavior, but they all seemed to be ignoring it. Actually, they seemed to be making sure to look anywhere else but at the pair, as it they were not allowed to…

He looked back at the two. He had to admit, he was jealous. The way Luke looked… It was sinful. With the delicate, dark clothing accenting his pale skin, the gold flashing every time he moved. How his cheeks were dusted pink with a blush, his lips wet from saliva, becoming more vibrant and red from the attention Hux was paying to them. Kylo felt himself tighten in his pants. He wanted to be the one to hold Luke like that.

They finally stopped, both breathing heavily. Hux traced the contours of Luke’s still open mouth with his thumb.

“Do you see him Ren? How pretty he is? How obedient, submissive?” Questioned Hux, still looking at the prize in his arms.

He touched the golden collar on Luke’s neck with affection.

“What is it for?” Kylo couldn’t help asking.

Hux finally turned to him, smirking.

“Ah, so you aren’t as dimwitted as I thought. This little thing… It’s there to remind everyone who dear Luke belongs to. Isn’t that right, my dear?” He said, turning expectant eyes to the man in his arms.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He answered softly.

“Tell Lord Ren what it does.” He ordered.

Luke turned his blue eyes to Kylo. They looked so sad.

“This collar makes sure that no one but His Highness can touch me as it signifies that I belong to him. It is also a means of punishment if I go out of line or displease the Emperor – the collar will shock me with electricity.” Came the hollow answer.

Kylo felt his blood run cold. Hux was… He was mad! Even Kylo would not go so far!

The self-appointed Emperor caressed Luke’s neck, right above the offending object. It is when Kylo noticed the marks for the first time. They were everywhere. Bite marks, some clearly fresh, others days old.

Kylo Ren felt like being sick. This… Luke should not be treated like this, not him. Not the gentle, delicate Luke…

Hux has clearly broken him if he was not fighting back.

“I think this is enough for today. I will deal with you later. I have a Lord Consort to attend to…” Trailed off Hux, waving to one of the Stormtroopers to take Kylo away.

Ren struggled in their hold. With renewed energy, angry at what he saw, he tried to wrench away.

“You will pay for this Hux! When Master Snoke finds out, he will kill you personally!” He shouted as the soldiers dragged him away.

Emperor Hux just smiled indulgently.

“Oh, I am counting on that.”

 

***

 

Luke and Hux looked on as Kylo was dragged away, screaming, till the doors have closed. Hux looked around the silent room.

“Leave us.” He ordered coldly.

Everyone moved fast, wanting to leave the throne room as quickly as possible, least they become the subject of their Lord’s anger.

When the last person left the room, Hux turned back to Luke. He sat down on the throne, taking the other with him. Luke sat on the Emperor’s lap, balancing his hands on the older man’s shoulders, looking down at him.

Hux’s hand moved down the other’s chest in a caress, till it reached Luke’s limp cock, hidden in the folds of his clothing. Hux gripped it in his hand, fondling it. Luke whimpered, his own fingers tightening on the Emperor’s shoulders.

Hux looked at Luke’s face, how he bit his lips, how he blushed. After all this time he was still trying to fight him.

“Tell me again darling. Who do you belong to?” He whispered.

He was gazing at Luke with fervent eyes. This perfect creature…

“Y-you… I belong to you…”

… was completely his.

“Yes…” He hissed darkly.

Hux’s grip on the other tightened, causing Luke to cry out.

“…mine.” Was the last word uttered.

The sounds of pleasure drowned out anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

 Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be rewritten one day probably as will its sequel "Crazy in Love." I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that I will not re-write or delete this story. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snow Fort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913384) by [ickyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx)
  * [No Touching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932242) by [ickyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx)
  * [Oh Kitty Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079407) by [ickyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx)




End file.
